


i'll love you till the end.

by seokiejunnie



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokiejunnie/pseuds/seokiejunnie
Summary: Today marks two years since Edelgard's death and Byleth has just returned from a business trip to find his husband camped in his office, just as he was last year. He decides to comfort him, reminding him that he is no longer the vengeful man he once was.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	i'll love you till the end.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u to mel and ben for listening to me struggle to explain the plot of this and ty ben for making a playlist that perfectly describes these two and literally help with half the plot! thank u ily both you guys are my best friends. this is dedicated to u both. bc it has a happy ending.....unlike....the last one.

"Welcome back, Archbishop!" The gatekeeper cheered as Byleth walked into the gates of Faerghus. 

He had just returned from a trip to Almyra to visit Claude and talk territory. The trip was nearly a moon, and Byleth and Dimitri kept each other up to date with letters. It didn't change the way Byleth missed his husband desperately. Instead of going back to the monastery, he quickly headed for Faerghus, where his king was waiting. 

Upon arrival, Byleth noticed Dimitri was not waiting to greet him, despite the letter sent notifying him of Byleth's arrival. Dedue stood in his place, standing formally as Byleth walked up the steps.

"Good evening, archbishop. How we all have missed you so," Dedue greeted, "My apologies for Dimitri not being here to welcome you. I took his steed instead."

Byleth relaxed, giving Dedue an easy smile. Even two years after the war had ended and seven years since their monastery days, Dedue still struggled seeing himself as a friend to Dimitri instead of his retainer. Although he's gotten better, he was quickly caught off-guard when Byleth became archbishop, finding himself bouncing between 'professor' and 'archbishop' as the days went on. 

"Dedue, you don't have to be that formal with me, nor must you apologize," Byleth reassured, "Do you know where he is?"

"He wouldn't leave his office. This is just as it was last year. It might...be due to the day at hand," Dedue hinted.

Byleth gasped before nodded to Dedue, "Ah! Thank you, Dedue."

Byleth then made his way to Dimitri's office, hitting himself in the head as he walked through the halls. 

_You're a complete klutz!_

And oh, what a klutz he was. He was so consumed with territorial conventions he forgot what today was, or what it meant to Dimitri.

As he approached the door of Dimitri's office, he slowly backed away, going to their bedroom instead. The rooms were connected, and Byleth felt it rude to intrude. He stepped into the brfroom, calling out to Dimitri.

"Dear?" Byleth said with concern.

He heard shuffling from Dimitri's office, then the door opened to reveal the man. He had on a button up and some slacks, keeping his hair in a bun with his crown on top, and his black eye patch on his eye. Byleth could see his available eye's puffiness, giving him a smile as he stared at Byleth.

"Beloved," Dimitri sighed with relief, rushing to hold Byleth in his arms.

Byleth quickly returned the embrace, holding him tight in his arms, "I've missed you so."

Dimitri just tightened his grasp on Byleth, nearly towering over his lover. 

"How are you?" Byleth asked.

Dimitri sighed in response, "Today has been tough without you, By."

Byleth loosened himself from Dimitri's arms so he could face him, "Would you like to talk about it?"

Dimitri stared into his husband's emerald eyes with a frown, "I...I'll be fine. I know you're tired from your trip. You should get some rest."

Byleth watched him turn towards his office and grabbed his wrist, "Dimi, talk to me."

Dimitri turned to Byleth, taking his hand, "I have to get back to work."

Byleth stepped closer to him, "Take off this heavy crown, my love. Take a break." Byleth then took the crown off Dimitri's head and carried it to the nightstand, resting it there.

"I can't," Dimitri sighed.

"Only for a moment," Byleth begged, taking Dimitri's hands into his and leading him to their bed.

Dimitri complied, laying across from Byleth under the sheets. They were facing each other, until Byleth pulled Dimitri closer to kiss his forehead.

"Talk to me, Dimi," Byleth asked.

Dimitri was reluctant, pulling himself closer to Byleth's body till Byleth wrapped his arms around his lover, "I'm sure you know what today is."

"Mhm."

"I can't help but feel...guilty for her death. Guilty for all that I have done, including hurt the people I loved...like you," Dimitri admitted, sniffling.

"Dimi...you did all you could," Byleth reminded him, "It was inevitable."

"I'd like to think that if I wasn't such a bloodthirsty monster," Dimitri spat, "This kingdom doesn't see me as one, yet all the people I slayed in the name of vengeance and..."

"You've changed, dear, for the better. That's why they don't see you as a monster...because you aren't," Byleth told him.

"I..."

"Dimi...I know these thoughts come and go as this day comes along, but you have to let go of that person. It's not you anymore," Byleth advised.

Dimitri sobbed into Byleth's chest, "Don't...look at me..."

"Dear..."

"I'm supposed to be strong," Dimitri cried.

"And crying doesn't make you any less of it," Byleth replied, tilting Dimitri's head up to look at him.

"...I don't deserve you," Dimitri sniffled, not meeting Byleth's eyes.

"Stop that," Byleth halted.

"You could have anyone you ever wanted. Why be with someone like me?" Dimitri asked.

"You're the only one I want, Dimi," Byleth smiled.

"Even after all the pain I caused? You could easily stop loving me. I make too many mistakes," Dimitri denied.

Byleth began to speak as Dimitri met his eyes, "Everyone makes mistakes, my love. I'll love you and your mistakes forever. I'll love every bit of you till the end."

Dimitri felt his eyes get watery once more before he pulled Byleth into a tight hug, "I'll love you always, my beloved."

They stayed like that for a while, relaxing in each other's arms. 

"Two years since that day...I think she'd be proud of what we've done," Dimitri claimed.

"I think she would. We reformed this society, together," Byleth agreed.

"By?" Dimitri started.

"Hm?" 

"I never told you, but...you're the first...who's ever held me like this," Dimitri admitted, "There's no disguise with you. The words just...fall out."

"That's funny," Byleth giggled, "It's the same with me."

"I'm glad we're together. You've helped me to a lifetime's extent, beloved," Dimitri told him.

"And I would do it again in a heartbeat," Byleth replied, "I'd never take it back."

Dimitri just smiled, resting in his husband's arms. He heard Byleth humming a tune before slowly drifting to sleep in his arms.

"I love you, Dimitri."


End file.
